


...And Many More

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, takes place after 3x10 and 4x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: anon prompt: "Kara and Brainy - Make a wish"or, Kara and Alex do their best to give Brainy a happy birthday.





	...And Many More

**Author's Note:**

> so, according to comics canon, December 30th is Brainy's birthday, apparently?  
> which means of course that I had to write something for it!  
> and it also means that because of stuff happening last year, it went completely unnoticed. This was my attempt to rectify that, and headcanon that this year will be/is different. Because of course he deserves a happy birthday.

It’s something that Kara doesn’t find out until after the fact, a few days after they meet.

“Hey, where were you guys?” she asks, when Mon-El, Imra, and Brainy all return to the DEO from who-knows-where, the day before New Year’s Eve.

Or, more accurately, early in the morning on that day itself. Because of course they would.

“Out.” Imra answers, eyes twinkling in that annoyingly perfect way Kara can’t take her own off of. “Well, specifically, that bar you like, that you showed us earlier- we thought it would be the best place to celebrate Brainy’s birthday.”

“His- wait, your _birthday_?” Kara asks, turning to him.

He shrugs, guiltily, and Kara almost smiles- before adopting the opposite expression instead.

“Why weren’t we invited?” she says, frowning at him. “I mean, I could’ve helped plan a party or something- gotten him a gift… and hey, he’s only recently been introduced to life in this time. It would’ve been really fun to get everyone together, welcome him here-“

“That sounds nice.” Brainy answers, averting her attention to him. “But… I’m afraid my birthday isn’t exactly something I like celebrating with a lot of people- if I had to, I’d keep it to just my fellow Legionnaires. I apologize, Kara.”

“Oh.”

Kara feels deflated, but she also understands. So she lets them return to their quarters, and flies home herself, thinking about her own past birthday experiences, and how she could’ve changed them for the better when she, too, was completely separated from everything she ever knew.

 _If… if he stays- I’ll be prepared for his birthday next year._ She thinks. _Maybe we’ll even have a party._

She certainly doesn’t expect him to stay, and with his birthday fast approaching- and how different things are now- she has to change her plans.

~

Kara knows she’s going to do better this year.

…then again, there’s not much lower she could go than not remembering Brainy’s birthday, or not knowing it at all, so anything would be considered an improvement on that front.

So, in the week after Christmas, Kara finds herself not preparing for any New Year’s parties, but instead going to the grocery store and purchasing a birthday cake.

And, after that and a good ten minutes on the phone with a pizzeria employee who makes sure that, yes, she really does want a large pizza with apples and olives on it in addition to one with double cheese and extra pepperoni (her usual order when having movie nights with Alex), she’s home in her apartment.

She just has to figure out how to get Brainy there, dragging him away from work for the night.

~

In the end, it isn’t as difficult as she might’ve thought.

For one, Alex actually gives him the night off- though she isn’t sure whether it’s because he needs a break (which he does, but he won’t admit it) or because she, too, knows his birthday and wants him to have time to celebrate it. So when she meets him outside of the DEO, he isn’t wearing his uniform, but instead combat boots, jeans, and a blue and red and white plaid flannel over something she hasn’t seen him wearing in a while- his black shirt emblazoned with the Brainiac symbol.

“Is this too obvious?” he asks, gesturing at the shirt, when he catches sight of her. “That is to say, when I have been out as a superhero, I have worn my uniform with this symbol on its belt- and said symbol connects both uniforms, so were someone to connect those lines and recognize me-“

Kara places a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s nighttime. You’re fine, nobody’s going to be able to tell who you are.”

“Good.” Brainy says. “Because this shirt is quite comfortable, and I have missed wearing it, to be honest.”

“Well, I’m glad to see you wearing it, Brainy.”

 _It does look good on you,_ she almost says. But it’s too early for her to say that to him, and even she has no idea how he’d react to such a compliment.

“And you call me Brainy, in public. Is this a normal nickname, for humans?”

Kara lets out a breath, and she only barely sees it in the late December air.

“Kinda?” she says. “But again, not many people have hearing like me. And not many people tend to focus on any conversations other than their own- Clark told me that. He said that’s why the city is the safest place for us, because when you’re running down an alleyway ripping off your shirt, or in a phone booth, nobody will notice that just one person is gone.”

“That seems reasonable.” Brainy answers. “So, where is it that we’re going?”

“Oh, just my place.” Kara tells him. “Is that good for you?”

“It is perfect.” He says, smiling at her. “Especially given how little I’ve gotten to see it in real life, and truly explore it.”

“Yeah…” she answers, wishing she could’ve brought him to her loft earlier. Wishing she could’ve had time to give him a proper tour, and that she and Alex had invited him to other things besides just Thanksgiving, and one movie night a month ago.

But then again, she also has no idea how long he’s staying in her time. Maybe she’ll have the opportunity to show him everything she wants to.

At least, she hopes she will.

~

When they enter Kara’s apartment, the lights are off, and Kara knows Alex snuck out of the DEO while she and Brainy were talking, in order to hide there before Kara returned. She’s somewhere inside, and Kara only hopes Brainy doesn’t notice that the window is open ever so slightly.

Judging by his reaction, however- complete silence, before Kara turns the lights on- he indeed doesn’t notice. So when Alex jumps over the couch and in front of the two of them, holding up a “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BRAINY!” sign, he stumbles back against Kara, and it’s only with her hands on his shoulders that he’s able to remain steady, one of his hands against his chest in surprise.

“Oh! Oh, my.” He says, turning to face Kara. “Did you two plan this together?”

Kara gives him a shy smile.

“Yeah.” She admits, adjusting her glasses. “I, um, wanted you to have a happy birthday- especially since it’s your second one, in this time. Is all of this okay?”

 _Is it?_ He thinks. It isn’t what he expected, certainly, and nothing like his birthday last year. But it’s warm in Kara’s apartment, and she’s pulling out pizzas and cake, and as she lights the candles with very precise heat vision, he feels even warmer inside as Kara and Alex stand beside him.

“Make a wish, Brainy.” Kara says, smiling at him as he stares at the cake.

“I-“

Alex elbows him.

“To _yourself_.”

 _I would wish to go home,_ he thinks, as he starts blowing the candles out. _But right now, I feel like I am home. So… all I wish for is more friends._

_And that the friends I already have will be safe._


End file.
